


two is lonely, three is company

by underthesoo



Category: EXO, SHINee, f(x)
Genre: Multi, OT3, Polyamory
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-01
Updated: 2016-08-01
Packaged: 2018-07-28 18:36:51
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,176
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7652299
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/underthesoo/pseuds/underthesoo
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>why love just one person, when you could love two?</p>
            </blockquote>





	two is lonely, three is company

**Author's Note:**

> this has been in my notes for so long? it was a spur of the moment drabble one night when i couldn't stop looking at the w korea shoot honestly i have never seen a more beautiful trio in my life
> 
> this was written mainly for myself, i won't lie but i hope u enjoy it anyway!!

soojung debates knocking on the heavy wooden door of her shared house, but then decides against it when it occurs to her that her housemates may be busy, or perhaps even out, and she would be standing at the front door waiting for a welcome that wouldn't come. with a soft sigh, she turned the knob of the door in case one of the idiots had left it unlocked. unsurprisingly, it turned in her hand and the door creaked open. 

she rolled her eyes, but stepped in anyway, dragging her red suede suitcase behind her. kicking off her sandals in the small porch and closing the door behind her, soojung breathed in the familiar scent of sawdust and flowers and smiled to herself. she walked into the large living room and was pleased to find there were daffodils and daisies in multiple vases around her. they were on the floor, the grand fireplace, the coffee tables and every jug that held them together were the ones that had been crafted by soojung herself. her heart warmed at the thought of taemin or jongin (most likely both) using the pottery she'd made to hold flowers while she was away.

to her surprise, she also noticed that the room was incredibly clean. after she had walked through the downstairs area of their house, she grabbed the handle of her heavy suitcase and heaved it up the stairs to the first floor, where her bedroom was located. 

when she came face to face with her bedroom door, she fondly fingered the peeling ivory paint and held a broken piece in between her fingers before dropping it to the laminated flooring. an action that had her accosted by taemin every time she did it, like it ever stopped her. 

soojung pushed the door open and warmth flooded through her bones at the sight of kim jongin and lee taemin tangled together, fast asleep and wrapped in her favourite pastel coloured blanket. she moved to the end of her bed and saw taemin and jongin's faces incredibly close and taemin's arm was wrapped around jongin's waist. 

leaning over, soojung hovered one finger over the sole of taemin's foot. before she could tickle it, however, her eyes flicked up to be met by jongin's own. they were full of sleep, but he dragged a hand across his eyes and then they lit up. 

"taemin, wake up," he hissed, sitting up abruptly and climbing to the end of the bed. "soojung's back." 

soojung grinned at the two boys, taemin sleepily sitting up and rubbing his face. jongin had sat himself on the edge of the bed and spread his legs around soojung so his knees were pressed against the outside of her thighs. "hello, boys," she laughed, running a hand through jongin's unruly pink hair. 

"we missed you." taemin pouted, sitting on his legs and putting his hands on jongin's shoulders. 

"i missed you too," she admitted. jongin took one of her hands and kissed the knuckles. "i don't think i'll go away for so long next time. three months was too much." 

"i agree," jongin said as he pressed soojung's soft hand to his cheek. 

"by the way, i like your hair," soojung took her hand out of jongin's hair and pulled at the purple tips of taemin's usually bleached hair. "it suits you." 

jongin laughed, "he wanted to impress you." taemin leaned down and bit jongin's shoulder, who yelped and swiftly turned to put taemin in a headlock. 

soojung watched fondly, smiling at her two housemates as they fought and were probably on the verge of breaking her bed. when jongin had finally gained the upper hand and was sat on taemin's crotch holding the latter's hands above his head, soojung climbed onto the bed and sat behind taemin's head. "you're both idiots," she mused, leaning down to press a light kiss on taemin's ever-pouting lips. 

jongin whined and tapped a finger to his own lips, and she leaned forward to kiss jongin as well. however, jongin always had a competitive streak and held a hand to the back of her neck as he opened her mouth underneath his own, completely ignoring the indignant protests of taemin, who still lay underneath the two. soojung was totally, unusually compliant under the will of jongin's tongue and she pressed her fingers into his hair and began pulling at it to hear him moan into her mouth. 

"guys," taemin growled. "don't leave me out." 

breaking apart, jongin and soojung bent down to attack taemin. jongin took taemin's lips for his own while soojung began sucking and nipping down his neck. 

"seriously," he said breathlessly between jongin's kisses. "soojung just got back, we should go eat or something." 

the other two carried on ravaging him, jongin moving to the other side of his neck while soojung worked diligently on her side. "jongin," taemin panted, his eyes closed tight. "you should show her what you've been working on." 

jongin pulled back and laughed, tapping the back of soojung's head. the three sat up, out of breath and intoxicated by each other, and soojung noticed dried paint on jongin's forearms.

"have you been painting?" she asked, surprised. jongin rarely stayed doing one thing for long, he liked to explore his choices and see what he was best at. when the three had met in their freshmen poetry class, jongin had also been doing politics and art. when he realised politics wasn't really for him, he dragged soojung along and said she would enjoy it. and she did. so much, in fact, that she began going on protests and spent weeks or months away from home to partake in all kinds of activism. after jongin had dropped it, however, he focused all his energy on sketching, until he realised he wanted to get his hands dirty and turned to paint. jongin was good at everything he did, but he excelled in painting. 

up until a few months before, when he had lost his inspiration and had put his easel and oil paints in the attic, throwing a large white sheet over them to keep the dust away. he wasn't miserable when he did it, but rather resigned, and taemin and soojung had spent the next few days showering jongin with more affection than usual. 

"yeah, it's not much, but it's something," jongin answered with light in his eyes. 

soojung touched his cheek again with the tips of her fingers, "i'm so glad." 

"you're so soppy," he teased. "but you should read what taemin's being writing, babe, he's been lamenting over your absence. i tried to distract him, but we can only do so much without you." 

"shut up," taemin grumbled, the tips of his ears turning a light pink. "it's not wrong to miss someone." 

jongin's face softened and entwined his fingers with taemin's before looking at soojung, not missing the adoration in her eyes, "we both missed you a lot." 

"i've missed home," she smiled, putting her own hand on top of jongin and taemin's. "so much."


End file.
